Dream Come True
by Grey's Lover 4ever
Summary: Bella and Edward had always liked each other. When they finally confessed their feelings, it was the perfect day. But will she find out that it was all just a dream like she thought? BxE AH


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters.**

**BPOV**

I lay in my bed, just waking up and wondering why my alarm clock still hadn't gone off. It should have gone off by now. I sighed and rolled off of my bed, ready to start my usual morning routine. I walked to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I looked up and saw my reflection, for once, I actually looked good. I spit out my toothpaste and rinsed. I walked over to the shower and turned it on. I stripped down and got in once it was at a good temperature. As I was scrubbing in my shampoo, I heard something from my room. "Alice?" I called out for my roommate, "Is that you?"

When no one replied, I stuck my head out and listened closer. It was my alarm. It was very fuzzy sounding, but it was my alarm._ Damn… I must be dreaming and sleeping through my alarm again. Damn me and my vivid dreams, _I thought angrily. I hoped I would wake up soon. These dreams could get really annoying. Great things would always happen and then I would wake up. It really kind of sucked.

I sighed, frustrated and finished up my shower angrily. I was wondering to myself how long this dream would last as I put my clothes on. They could last a really long times sometimes. I decided not to check into work today, as I already had my assignment from the newspaper and there was no reason to waste a perfectly good dream. I walked downstairs, surprisingly not tripping once, it was amazing. I made my way outside and threw my hand out to call a cab. One stopped right away, an impossible feat in New York City. I smiled internally and slid into the backseat. A nice, familiar voice from the front seat rang out, "Where to?"

"Seth?!" I exclaimed, flabbergasted.

"Bella?" he exclaimed in surprise, turning his head so fast that it was amazing that he didn't get whiplash.

"What are you doing driving a cab?" I blurted out, forgetting my manners. My hands flew to cover my mouth and my face turned fire engine red. "Sorry," I mumbled.

He laughed, "Don't worry about it Bells; I'm just trying to earn some extra money so I can pay for med school."

My eyes widened in shock, "That's awesome Seth!" I cheered.

"Thanks," he chuckled, "So, where to? Its on the house for you."

I smiled internally again, loving how great my dream was turning out already. "Take me to the deli by Central Park. I'm playing hooky."

He flashed me a smile in his rearview mirror. "Sounds great to me," he replied and took off through the busy streets.

He maneuvered through traffic quickly and stopped in front of the restaurant much earlier than expected. I pulled out money but Seth wouldn't have that. He told me to have a great day and to get out of his cab. I flashed him a smile and thanked him again before getting out of the cab. I walked over to the restaurant and inside. I saw that there was no line and grinned. I walked straight to the front and looked through things to order. I placed my order of my favorite sub and stood aside, waiting. I looked around the deli, my eyes scanning the faces of the people sitting around. The door opened as my eyes were passing by it and a familiar bronze-haired man walked inside. "Edward!" I squealed excitedly.

He heard his name and looked up. His eyes flashed in recognition. A crooked smile stretched across his face and crossed the room over to me. I smiled and wrapped him in a hug. His warm arms enveloped me and greeted me with his sweet, honey-like smell. "What are you doing back so soon?" I asked curiously.

"The photo shoot ended early. The rest of the models and I were sent home early," he smiled.

"That's great!" I cheered.

Just then, my order was up. When I went to get it, I was greeted by the warm smell of my sandwich. My stomach snarled in satisfaction. I picked it up and went back to stand by Edward. "Hey, would you like to sit with me?" I asked.

"Of course," he replied, flashing me an award winning smile.

I blushed and grabbed a table. I waited for him to come to the table with his lunch before starting to eat. "So Bella, how have you been?" he asked, after eating a few bites.

"Good, good," I said, grinning, "Probably not as good as you though, Mr. Fancy Model Man."

He snorted. "Yeah, I highly doubt that, you know my life isn't good unless you are there," he teased.

"Oh same here, I simply cannot live without you." I joked, a dull ache in my chest at the validity of that.

He laughed and took another bite. Just then, a frail old woman passed by our table. She stopped in front of us and smiled. "You two are an absolutely adorable couple. How long have you been together?"

"Actually we're not together," he told her.

Her face fell slightly, "Oh, I'm sorry. My mistake, I just thought you looked like one," she said sweetly, and walked away from the table.

We finished up our lunch shortly after that. Edward picked up our things and through away our trash. "Do you want to go for a walk to catch up?" he asked, pulling out my chair and helping me out.

"Yeah, that'd be great!" I answered.

He smiled and we walked out of the restaurant together. He started walking and I kept pace with him. We walked in the direction of Central Park. When we got there, we walked around, mindlessly talking. We talked about his latest photo shoot for awhile. "How is your job? I'm sick of talking about mine," he asked.

I moaned in response. "That good, huh?" he laughed.

"Oh yeah, phenomenal," I replied sarcastically.

He laughed. We got off the subject of work soon after and started reminiscing about college and back before life got complicated. We walked around the park, just talking randomly about the past. We stopped suddenly on Bow Bridge and Edward looked stressed. "What's up Edward?" I asked, worriedly.

"Its been driving me crazy," he mumbled.

"What's been driving you crazy?"

"The lady from lunch," he murmured.

"The lady from lunch has been driving you crazy?" I asked, confused.

He laughed uneasily, "No, it's just what she said. About how she thinks we were a cute couple. You have no idea how much I wish that we were."

"Were cute?" I asked, still not quite understanding.

"No, I wish that we were a couple, together. I've wanted to be with you for longer than you know," he corrected.

I looked at him surprised, "Really?"

He nodded, his eyes smoldering. "Me too" I told him honestly.

"I can't believe that!" he cheered.

"How long have you felt that way?" I asked.

"Awhile," he replied, "You?"

"Since college, around freshman year."

His face broke out into a smile. He enveloped me into a warm hug. I hugged him tightly, not wanting to let go. He broke away though, for reasons that I didn't understand. "Well let's make it official then," he announced, "Isabella Marie Swan, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course," I replied, beaming.

He grinned at me. We walked through the rest of the park, hand in hand.

"So what does my lovely girlfriend plan on doing today?" he asked after we exited the park.

"Well, I was planning to walk around the city and look around but now I want to do whatever my amazing boyfriend wants to do."

"Well I think we should do what you were planning earlier. Except I think I should buy things for you as we walk around," he said, flashing his bright crooked smile at me, "Let's go."

"No, no buying things for Bella," I said.

He laughed and dragged me down the sidewalk. He let go of my hand sometime while we were walking. I let out a small whine. He chuckled and draped his arm over my shoulders. I smiled again. "So, love, where would you like to go?" he asked casually.

"Love," I questioned.

"Just a nickname. Do you not like it?" he checked.

"Oh no, I love it," I replied smiling. He laughed and I answered his previous question. "Let's go to somewhere where there are books and music?" I suggested.

"Sounds great to me," he grinned, "And then I'll take you to a movie and you could join me for dinner. My sister and Jasper will be there. I actually think she was going to invite you, Emmett and Rose as well. It'd be a triple date, what do you say?"

"Sounds perfect," I told him.

"Great, we can call Alice and tell her now."

As if on cue, my phone rang. I pulled it out of my pocket. "Speak of the devil," I laughed, answering the phone, "Hi Alice, what's up?"

"Hey Bella, you sound awfully cheerful today. I was just calling to invite you to dinner tonight, Jasper and I have an announcement to make. Edward, he's back in town you know, Emmett and Rose will be there too. It'll be fun. Do you think you'll make it?" she asked.

I laughed at her cheerfulness, some things never changed. "Yeah, I think I'll make it. Text me the time and place, you know I'll forget it otherwise."

She laughed. "Did you say Edward was back in town?" I asked, faking surprise.

Edward snorted beside me at my acting skills, or lack thereof. "Put it on speaker," he whispered.

I obliged and pressed the speaker button. "Yeah, he got back last night. You'd think he'd call you or something, what with him being in love with you," she mused as an afterthought, "Oh, maybe he's planning to tell you tonight and surprise you or something! Oooh! That would be amazing! Then you could tell him that you are in love with him too! That would be perfect!" she rambled.

My cheeks turned fire engine red. This was about as embarrassing as those dreams where you went to school in your underwear. I laughed nervously and looked at Edward who was red in the face as well. That made me feel a bit better. I laughed again, nervously still. "Yeah okay Alice, we'll see. I'll see you tonight, bye."

"Bye!" she responded, happily and hung up.

I slid my phone back in my pocket and wished for the blush to go away. "So…." I trailed off, "You're in love with me, or is that just Alice?"

"Erm... I am," he said deeply, "Was it just Alice when she said that about you?"

"Nope, I'm 100% in love with you," I said easily. Dream Bella was very confident.

A smile broke out on Edward's face and I smile back at him. He stopped walking suddenly and I stopped, looking at him. He swept some of my hair behind my ear and cupped my face. I leaned into his touch. He was getting closer and closer and my heartbeat got more erratic as he got closer. I finally closed the distance and our lips met for the first time. It was amazing. Our lips moved together. His were soft and warm. I got lost in the kiss. _Please don't wake up yet… Please, oh please do not wake up yet…_ I kept chanting in my head. He broke the kiss and I was amazingly happy to find myself still in front of him. A smile exploded on my face. "That was…" I trailed off, speechlessly.

"Amazing," he finished.

"Amazing," I agreed.

He reached down and grabbed my hand. We walked hand in hand to Barnes and Noble. We walked inside and the happiness I got every time I went to this store bubbled up inside of me. Edward chuckled at my excitement but I ignored it. My feet brought and Edward who was still attached to my hand to the classical section. "Bella," he asked, "Is this all that you read?"

"Yeah," I answered, looking up from a copy of Wuthering Heights, my copy was getting unreadable, "Why?"

"Well, have you tried any other books," he asked lightly, "Believe it or not, there are some pretty good books now-a-days."

"Not really, I haven't found any that I think I would like," I answered, shrugging.

"Come with me," he demanded, dragging me over to the fiction section.

He pulled out some books and handed them to me. He scanned the shelves until he found some and kept piling them up in my arms. "You are to read all of these," he instructed.

"Edward," I whined.

"They are gifts and I would like them to be put to good use, please."

I sighed and he pulled out a few more. "This should be enough to last you awhile," he said, nodding appreciatively at the stack of books.

"Edward, really, you don't have to," I tried to say.

"I know I don't have to, I want to. You are my girlfriend and I would like to spoil you a bit. Would you please let me?" he asked.

His sparkling green eyes had me dazzled. _Even in my dreams._ I sighed, "Fine, but just this once Edward."

"Yeah, okay," he smiled mischievously.

"Edward," I warned.

"Yes dear?" he asked innocently.

His face was priceless. I burst out laughing. He smiled goofily at me. Once I calmed down, I took a few breaths. "You good?" he asked, grinning.

I nodded. He picked up the large stack of books and brought them to the front to check out. I followed behind, not quite knowing what to do with myself. He placed the books on the counter and pulled out his wallet. I sighed. He handed the woman the money. She counted out the change with fumbling fingers. She kept glancing up at him. She gave him the change and handed him the bags. "Is there anything else you'd be interested in?" she flirted.

I glared at her and growled, "Back off, he's mine."

"I'm very happy with her too, so back off," he said.

He grabbed the bags and walked toward the back of the store. "I want to see what they have for music," he told me.

I grinned on the inside, if he was able to spoil me, I could spoil him. We entered the music section and I took the bags from him. "Go crazy hon."

He beamed and scrambled over to the classical music section. He looked like a little kid in a candy store. "Edward, is this all you listen to?" I mocked.

"No," he smirked, "I listen to some modern pianists."

"Let's get you something with a faster tempo and bass and guitars and singers," I said, pulling him to a different section. I pulled out cds of some of my favorite bands. "The Hush Sound, Linkin Park, The Academy Is…, McFly, Muse, that's a good one," I said, handing him a cd with each new band, "Kings of Leon, All Time Low. Oooh! OK Go! My favorite."

He looked overwhelmed with all of the cd's. "That's a good amount, I think," I said, taking them from him, "Now you go and get your piano music and I'll pay."

"No Bella," he tried to refuse.

"Edward, it's my turn to spoil you," I pleaded.

"Bella, that's my job," he insisted.

"Nope, sorry."

I led him back to the piano and instrumental music. "No more then," he sighed.

I shook my head and picked up a collection of Debussy's works, one of my personal favorites. "Oh! I don't have that one yet!" he exclaimed.

I smiled. "You know Debussy?"

"I love Debussy."

I grinned and put the cd on top of the stack and brought it over to the check out counter. The clerk rang me up. Edward was glaring at him the whole time. I patted Edward's arm and whispered, "It's alright."

The clerk took the money I held out to me and handed me the change. His hand lingered by mine. Edward growled behind me. I grabbed the bag full of cds and linked Edward's arm with mine. "Let's go baby," I purred.

The man behind the counter watched us leave with jealous eyes. Edward took a few deep breaths to calm himself outside the store and kept walking. "I don't like the way he was looking at you," he said, calmer now, "He was looking at you like you were something to eat."

I laughed slightly, "Edward, its alright. I'm yours."

He smiled again. "Good, now love, lets go catch a movie."

"Sounds good to me," I said. He threw out his hand to hail a cab and one stopped right away.

"Whoa, that never happens!" he exclaimed.

I laughed internally. _It does in my world._ He opened the door of the cab for me and I got in. He slid in next to me. I scooted closer to him and he put his arm around my shoulder. I smiled and leaned into him. "Where to?" asked yet another familiar voice.

"To the movie theater please," Edward announced.

The driver turned around, surprised, "Edward Cullen? Bella Swan?!"

"Tyler!" we exclaimed together.

_What is it with all the kids from high school driving cabs? _"Yeah," he replied. He looked at our closeness and asked bitterly, "So are you two together now?"

"Yes we are," I replied smiling widely.

"Great," he grunted and turned back around, maneuvering through traffic. Edward started whispering sweet nothings in my ear. My blush kept getting more and more pronounced. Finally, the cab pulled up to the theater. We paid him and walked inside the theater. He got tickets for some romantic movie that had gotten good reviews. I rolled my eyes at him and he smiled back. We walked into our theater and sat in the middle. It was pretty crowded for a Friday afternoon. The movie started a few minutes after we got settled in. I started getting more and more tired as the movie progressed. That was odd, how do you get tired in a dream? I kept awake during most of the movie, but somewhere towards the end, I fell asleep. I dreamt of skipping through a field of flowers with Edward. I was having a dream, within a dream. That wasn't possible, what was going on?

Finally, someone shook me. "Bella, the movie's over, wake up love," said a velvety smooth voice softly.

Love? I opened my eyes and was greeted with the beautiful face of Edward. I thought it was a dream earlier! I took one hand and pinched the opposite arm. The small pain greeted me. "I'm awake," I gasped.

"Yes, you fell asleep during the movie love," he said sweetly, "You are quite adorable when you sleep."

My breathing quickened. "Bella love, are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

"So you mean to say that I am not dreaming. I haven't been dreaming all day?"

"No, what makes you say that?" he asked. I could see he was getting worried.

I stood up, grabbed his face in my hands and gave him a passionate kiss. He smiled widely after we separated. "What was that for?" he asked, grinning.

"I'll tell you later," I promised him, "But if I'm not mistaken, we have a dinner date to go to."

"You, my love, are absolutely correct."

He took my hand and we walked out of the theater. "Do you think I should change?" I asked.

"You look amazing, you definitely should not change. I love you just the way you are," he replied.

I beamed, "You just have all of the right words, don't you?" I asked, chuckling.

"I do, indeed," he laughed.

We left the movie theater and called another cab. Three passed us before one finally stopped. We hopped in and the driver was not someone I recognized. Edward told him where to go and we were off. I couldn't wipe the excited smile off of my face during the ride. Edward asked me once again what was up. "I thought I was dreaming," I answered, "All day, I woke up and thought I was dreaming because my alarm clock was fuzzy sounding. It happens often to me. Then, I kept having old high school friends as cab drivers and you were in town early. And, we got together and had a mind blowing kiss and you love me. And I love you, and it's the perfect day. Things like this happen in my dream often; they are so vivid, so I thought…." I rambled.

"Well trust me love, you are not dreaming," he reassured me.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "Thank God."

He chuckled. "Hey," I warned, "Don't you laugh, I was genuinely scared."

He bit his lip to stop laughing. He changed the subject, "I have an idea for tonight."

"Okay, shoot."

"I think you should walk in the restaurant a bit before me and act surprised. We can make Alice's little fantasy come true. What do you think?"

"That sounds like so much fun. Let's do it," I responded excitedly.

Just then, the cab pulled up to La Bella Italia. Edward and I both got out. "Okay, I'll walk around the lot once to give you some time," he said.

I nodded and went inside. Alice waved me over and I walked to the table where all of the others were already sitting. "Hey Bella!" they all greeted me.

"Hi everyone," I laughed. I took the seat next to Alice and an empty chair. "I guess we'll just wait until Edward is here and we can get this show on the road," Alice announced, rubbing her hands together.

"I thought you were kidding about him being back," I said.

Just then, Edward came inside and started walking towards us. As I was told, I acted completely surprised. "You weren't kidding!" I gasped.

Alice shook her head excitedly. Edward joined us at the table and greeted everyone. He took the seat next to me. "Hello Bella," he greeted with that velvet voice of his.

"H-hi Edward," I stuttered.

The waiter came and took our order. Then, Alice cleared her throat. "Jasper and I have an announcement to make." She waited until we all quieted down before speaking up again, "Jazzy and I are moving in together!"

"That's awesome!" I congratulated, "I'm so happy for you!"

I was happy for her; however, I was also really sad. She had been my roommate since college. It was going to be weird without her there. Edward took my hand under the table, sensing my sadness. "I'll still see you around Bells, we still see Rose."

Rose had moved out a year ago, it was difficult for all of us. "I know," I said, smiling with effort, "It'll just be weird."

"Well," Jasper mused, "Since Alice is moving in with me, Edward and you could room together for awhile."

"Bella would like that," Emmett chuckled.

I glared at him, still acting. He just stared goofily back at me. Edward squeezed my hand and I looked at him sheepishly. "Why would you like that?" he asked, keeping a straight face.

"Because I'm in love with you," I said passionately.

I was looking at him straight in the eye, trying not to laugh at everyone else's reactions. Alice was squealing and bouncing in her seat, in a very Alice-like fashion. Rose's jaw almost hit the floor and the guys were staring, dumbfounded. "Now that we have your attention, we have an announcement of our own," Edward announced.

Alice stopped squealing and her excited face turned into one of complete and utter confusion. This time I was not able to hold back a little fit of laughter. "What's going on?" Emmett asked, scratching his head.

"As of this morning," Edward started, "Bella and I are officially together."

He raised our joined hands over the table. Alice started squealing again. Rose smiled at me and Emmett gave me the thumbs-up. Edward smiled lovingly at me and I kissed his smile, starting another round of squealing from Alice.

Then, our food came out and everyone got much quieter. The rest of the dinner was pretty uneventful after that. However, I found it exciting when Edward agreed to do what Jasper suggested and move in with me. He asked several times if I was alright with it and I shut him up by shoving a breadstick in him mouth. Everyone went back to our apartment after dinner. I sat on Edward's lap and the others sat comfortably around our living room. We all crashed sometime on the couches. I fell asleep in Edward's arms, something I planned to do many more times. The last thought that crossed my mind before I fell asleep was _I guess dreams really do come true._

**A/N: Here's a short little one shot. I hope you enjoyed it. For all of my OoML readers, you should know that I intend to post the next chapter for that soon. I was busy recently so it got harder to post. Please review! Let me know what you think about my one shot!**

**Grey's Lover 4ever**


End file.
